mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing 2 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for PS4. Playable Characters There are a total of 60 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * King Boo * Shy Guy Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Metal Sonic * Espio * Charmy * Big * Rouge * Omega * Jet * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Sticks Rookies * Laura * Logan * Dillon * Aaron * Austin * Mikayla * Trev * Nick B. * Steven L. * Brock * Katie * Kole * Caleb R. * Zack * Dan * Becca * Brady * Cole * Hailey S. * Dustin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Jeremiah * Ford * Savannah * Jarrett * Zac * Corden * Haven * Morgan * Cyrus M. * John P. Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * High Speed Shoes * Golden Mushroom * Star * Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Super Horn * Lightning * Blue Shell * Blue Wisp * Orange Wisp * Purple Wisp * Bullet Bill * Crazy 8 * Blooper * Bob-omb Courses Mushroom Cup * Flower Garden * Toad Circuit * Peach's Castle * Honeyhive Galaxy Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Coconut Mall * Gelato Beach * Peepa's Playhouse Star Cup * Dino Dino Jungle * Bowser Jr. Playroom * Woolly World * Slimy Spring Galaxy Special Cup * Snowman's Land * The Great Tower * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Chao Cup * Mushroom Hill * Angel Island * Palmtree Panic * Station Square Ring Cup * Ice Mountain * Sugar Lane * Sand Oasis * Radical Highway Wisp Cup * Speed Highway * Starlight Carnival * Rail Canyon * Metal Harbor Egg Cup * Crimson Carnival * Space Colony Ark * Noctornus Gate * Death Egg Fort Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underground from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania